tsuna's life as vongola decimo
by Xxferessa-TanXx
Summary: why I can't live like normal person.Oh ya I forgot,that because I have crazy friends,tutor from hell,bloodlust boyfriend,and guess what next! I am the boss of biggest mafia in the world!.Everydays was an hetic,belived me you won't bored
1. Chapter 1

Damn you muse!why the hell you come when I still had so many story that uncomplete

anyways I already fixed some of bad grammar

Well anyway enjoy

Disclamer:khr is not mine really

* * *

Chapter 1

This is Vongola property,the headquater itself is in Italy,consist more than 340000000 hectar land and that not include two big mountains and own 3 forests,one of them in Italy and two in Japan . In the middle of it you can see big mansion or rather big castle even from far away

The owner of it,is vongola,the biggest mafia under vongola Jyudaime or Tenth of Vongola,now vongola more focus on doing business legaly rather than doing something illegal like his products are so famous no one did not know it,Vongola had it branch all over the world

Every sections are divided into 7 which is name like branch are specialist in medical and had many hospital all over the world and sun branch handle all kinds of medicine too ,rain in sport equipment and the owner of all sport brand,lightning branch handle toys and candy factory,cloud branch is special force of bodyguard and safety,mist specialist in department store and inside mist branch there are many branches below it,From cake store until clotches store.

The main sections are storm and sky, sky is the main building which handle all other branch and the one who control all over of it,all branch must made monthly report to main branch which is sky and storm act as its right hand man who help to handle so many branch

After so many explaination you must be wondering who is the leader of the biggest and richest company,you must be imagine 60 years old man but you back to Vongola mansion and peek inside one of its can see a handsome young man in the mid twenty with wild brown hair and pale skin sit in his chair,his eyes look sharp with hint of orange,fierce but you also can see its gentleness

He elegantly fold his leg and scanning carefully a paper in his hand,he wears black armi(or whatever it brand name,please tell me if I misspelled) suit,with orange shirt and black tie around his shoes colours match with his black cape neatly fold in his arm chair

Vongola boss as in sawada tsunayoshi the leader of tenth vongola is busy with his paperwork today as always,which **mostly **done by his swore one day his guardians will be his storm guardian Gokudera Hayato and Tsuna's right hand man bomb a certain bar in Italia to the piece

Yesterday his lightning guardian lambo bomb a candy shop because that shop did not sell grape candy flavor,Oni-chan now tsuna called Ryohei his sun guardian made all people in radius 5 km became deaf because his EXTREMESS

His rain guardian Yamamoto Takeshi and his left hand not only cut sushi(he want to help the chief) but also cut whole restaurant itself into 2 when he went to holiday in don't forget when he watch baseball game live in tokyo dome,one of ball concidencely fall to yamamoto grip the ball his eyes change into more shaper ,he threw that ball back with all his strenght to the middle of stadium and made all players fall into coma,seeing not only the ball went through the solid concret wall but also still kept going all way out of stadium

But its nothing compared to his two the most destructive guardian,his mist guardian rokudo mokuro and chrome did not mind chrome at all and tsuna thankful to god at least one of his guardian still sane and normal enough

But the problem child is **THAT** Rokudo Mokuro,Tsuna another mist guardian who surprisingly addictive to sweet had this distrubing hobby to messing another person head by let them saw this **very distrubing **image,one Time tsuna made mokuro did a mission and the next he destroyed whole town .At least no one died but they became insane after Mokuro visit

The last but not the least its Kyoya Hibari tsuna cloud very handsome and aloof just as destructive as Mokuro and maybe even worse if you pissed him off. 20% Tsuna's paperwork was his doing ,45% was Mokuro doing and the rest is tsuna other guardians

Tsuna sigh again he wonder if he can escape from his paperwork,but if he do that Reborn will come and maybe he will redone his shivered he rather doing his paperwork rather be with Reborn his sadistic tutor

Its not like he hate his mentor,contary he more feel safe when his mentor near already like his father rather than a he really dislike his spartan training,well its not like he can complain anyway after all because of Reborn he can sit here in his office in vongola HQ

BBBOOOMM! An explosion was heard through whole mansion,tsuna sigh he wonder who the culprit this time,last time it were Lambo and Gokudera and two days ago it was Ryohei who practise his punch in hibari's private building,whose end in Ryohei must stayed in hospital for a few supossed three weeks but because of Ryohei sun flame he cure himself

Tsuna can see a smoke from Vongola mansion living room,Tsuna carefully open the door tsuna cough for a second because the room full of smoke,but he can heard a sound that he knew after all its his own guardians voice whose already with him for 7 years already

Lets change pov from tsuna to the people inside living room ok ^_^

"You stupid cow what are you doing" shout Tsuna royal right hand Gokudera Hayato,he wears black suit but with red shirt his hair still silver but he definetely more taller and more importantly at least he is not as hot head as when he still young

"Lambo sama didn't do anything!r eally" a slightly younger guardian with curly black hair and tatoo in his eyes name Bovino Lambo,and Tsuna younger brother not by blood wears black suit with cow print shirt for inside and he did not wears tie like others

"Hahaha calm down you two" a happy go lucky sound from Tsuna's rain guardian Yamamoto Takeshi,he tried to separate Gokudera and Lambo before they break onto fighting to each wears shirt with blue colour and he had this scar below his chin

"YOSHYA,LETS FIGHT TO THE EXTREME"a loud voice of Sasagawa Ryohei and tsuna sun guardian effectively made all vongola mansion resident woke up from deep sleep

"Herbivora,how dare you woke me up" Hibari Kyoya Tsuna's cloud guardian and Tsuna boyfriend came from nowhere and miracely already wears his everyday suit with purple silver eyes glow dangerously made all people iin the room shivered with fear,his tonfa already in his hand ready to bite anyone to the death

"Fufufu,how amusing"a thick mist surround the room and creepy sound can be heard echoing.A figure from behind the smoke now more clear,the first time anyone would notice is a weird pineapple like hair and seconly his unmatch of his eyes red and the other is blue,he did not wears suit but the usual army clotches and pants with trident in his its tsuna mist guardian Rokudo mukoro

In instant vongola living room and room nearby looks like bomb by missil,all the furniture were destroyed.A sound of explosion is in everywhere the Gokudera,Lambo,Ryohei and Yamamoto quitly tried to evacuate,they did not stupid enough to stay in the room with two monsters

Before they even sucsses get out from the room a thick murderous aura can be felt from behind the door made them even more shivered in fears even Kyoya and Mokuro stop their fighting,their eyes wide in fears because the one who can do this splendid I-really-want-to-kill-you aura that can even made two carnivora stop just only one and only

That aura leak out from the door that slightly ,Yamamoto,Gokudera,and Ryohei already hug each other and shivered.A cold sweat run through mokuro face and hibari face looks tense

"Her-carnivora, we can ex..."

" who did this" yup they are in so-deep-big-shit trouble and they know it

* * *

Yup that its chapter one and tell me if you want me to continue this


	2. Chapter 2

Iam sorry its took me so long don't worry slowly I will update my other story

chapter 2

Its a beautiful day in Vongola mansion,birds are singing to welcome a new it seems all of vongola guardians didn't agree,how the hell I knew you said,well readers-san tachi you can see all guardians face in vongola mansion garden or should I said EX-vongola mansion because right now, it even doesnt barely recognize as building anymore it more like remaining of old looking ruin

Yamamoto had a bruise in his right eye but still a smile decorate his face and Ryohei still as EXTREME as always but he got this shoes like stamp across his nose,they are right now in the forest to cut some wood to change broken furniture .

Gokudera had this shoes stamp in his stomach and Lambo well because he is the youngest and no matter how mad tsuna is he's still have mercy he just flick his still it hurt like hell,well they are busy stiring cement and sand,

Even Hibari had this hand print in his cheek and Mukuro must lose his pineapple trendmark hair eventhough right now he made an illusion so everyone who saw him still saw him with pineapple right now are build the main wall that broken during their fight

Well if all of you wandering why vongola guardians fix broken mansion by themself,or why don't they just hire builders?.I know they are rich enough to hire at least 1000 or more of them why right now they did it themself,after all today is such a hot day its summer in more better inside mansion where in every rooms have at least 2 A.C.

Well lets have a little flashback

"A-ahahaha yo tsuna!" Yamamoto smile nerveously but immediately his smile gone when he saw tsuna face never in his life he saw tsuna mad at his yamamoto eyes tsuna always a forgiving person and rarely even mad.

No wonder tsuna mad this time his guardians destructiveness already outrun,you see the almighty vongola mansion now is just a history,the building flat with the ground almost leaved nothing but the door that tsuna open

This made tsuna furious"everyone **OUTTTTTT!"** tsuna usuall gentle voice now change became who smart enough immediately flee from raging vongola decimo,yes tsuna is a gentle, patient and a very goodperson but **Never** make him mad or you will see the devil itself came out from him

All maid,butler and cooks already run away to a safe distant,they all silently praying for vongola guardian so they can rest in peace (LOL).

"Hn,so my herbivora want to become carnivora(smirk).I will become your oponent" hibari ran toward tsuna with unbeliveable speed,but tsuna even faster before hibari hit tsuna with his tonfa tsuna already disappear,to hibari who seems already anticipate this turn his body in full swing try to aim tsuna tsuna catch Kyoya hand so his tonfa stop 1 inchi closer to tsuna face

Still smirking because he got a strong oponent,kyoya swung his other tonfa to tsuna jaw,tsuna lift his head,and that chance Kyoya take to get behind tsuna,he lock Tsuna movement with his handcuff,he trail his left hand along Tsuna body,admire his lover body and then...

PLAKKK a hand landed on Hibari face,it seems while hibari busy admiring Tsuna body,Tsuna order natsu to come out to help him becausse he know kyoya quite an oponent that he just can't win easily.

Dumbfond with a sudden slap,Tsuna use this moment to kick Hibari stomach send him flaying far away."Buhwhahahah..."Mukuro who just watching from side burst out laughing saw his rival send out flying by his own not finished laughing tsuna grab a knife from EX-table and thrown it at mukuro,cut exactly at his pineapple hair Mukuro face turn blue thinking how close it is to his head

"_So who's my next victims"_Tsuna ask nicely eventhough all remaining guardians can partly saw tsuna black wings and aura surround they really felt afraid,never in their life they feel this scared. They hugging together try to cuddle to comfort each other,while the de.. er tsuna came closer...

That afternoon in vongola mansion,in the middle of forest.

"**NNOOOOOOOOO"**

"**GYYYAAA,I AM SORRYYY TSUNA"**

"**LAMBO SAMA WA NOT GUILTY,ITS THEIR NIIIII"**

"**JYYUDAIMME IAM SORRY IAM NOT WORTHY BECOME YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN GYAAA"**

"**I ORDER ALL OF YOU TO FIX THIS MANSION**** ALONE!****AS A I FORBID ANYONE TO HELP THEM"**Tsuna look at his butlers and maids in vongola mansion,silently give them an order "And no help means no food until they finish do you even they beg you to"

After give and order to vongola mansion servent Tsuna look again at his guardian that already (half)dead"**NOW WORK!"**

**Afternoon**

All vongola maids and butlers seems busy they running around half done mansion,because of vongola guardian super human power they can work faster than normal human still there are a lot things to do.

By the way the cost of new building are from guardians pocket money,tsuna said he done that because he wants his guardians learn how destructive they are and how many zero that Tsuna must pay for all the damage all this time,tsuna hope with this his guardian wary and not destroyed their mansion again

A knock wake tsuna up from his long daydream and headache"Come in"Tsuna said lazily,he hope his guardians didn't made trouble(again).

"Vongola decimo sama this is your coffee" an old man around 70 came in he wear butler suit,he looks like a nice grandpa with a gentle smile on his wrinkle show a wisdom of age and left trail of handsomeness when he is younger,and still a remains muscle on his thin hand that show he quite strong

"Ah grandpa,thank you very don't know how much I need it"Tsuna smile,after all he is one of tsuna favorite butler,he seldom asked his opinion about problem from he had more experience in mafia world longer than tsuna

And he always answer it with knowledged that sometimes amused Tsuna to no end,his eyes gentle but burning with dying will even he already old,one day Tsuna have asked him about he just laugh and srugh it off

Tsuna lift his cup of coffee and surp it slowly its still hot,now Tsuna know why reborn so fond of coffee especially can lift tsuna stress even for a little and help him do his paperwork, eventhough his guardians always said to him its not good for him to work until midnight

Now you talking about his guardian Tsuna was wondering if they are already finished the mansion get up from his comfortable chair and open the curtain that face the garden he can saw his guardians are still working,it still a ong way before it look tired and hungry

Tsuna look around and sigh no matter how angry Tsuna is he always have this weak spot for his guardians,he always can't mad at them for a long time especially to his rain guardian and his youngest guardian lambo who like his(annoying) little brother

"Sebastian,I have a request for you"

In the garden all guardian looks so tired,right now they took a rest and will continue stomach growl and they are very thirsty,yamamoto wipe his sweat from his forehead

Ryohei lay down in the grass out of breath,because while they are working Ryohei is the one who do it with full of EXTREMENESS "This is exercise TO THE EXTREME"

"NOW I AM EXTREEEMELY TIRED"all other guardians was in wonder just from where Ryohei still had an energy to shout out that aloud,for most of them( leaved hibari and mukuro) they trying to breath is already look like their lung getting smaller

Then a sound of someone comming alert all guardian eventhough they are still in same posisition but conciusly they grib they weapon "_giovani maestri__,_ _Ti ho portato__snack e bevande__" __sebastian come from behind the wall,all guardians relax when they know its just vongola mansion butler sebastian_

"Hahahaa..You are a life saver sebastian" Yamamoto grin

"Thank you to the extreme"Ryohei still laying in the ground

"Lambo sama wantssss cannddyyy!"Lambo whine

"Urusai! You grateful!" Gokudera shout

"But did not tsuna said we cant eat before we finished"yamamoto grimly all guardian look depressed again,you can see black cloud and dark aura surround them in

"Hahaha,don't worry young masters this food and drink are from"Tuna fish" sebastian put the plate in table and winked at them

Now all guardian change look and grin

"Itadakimasu"

And that for chapter 2 hhehehe so how is it,is it good? Or bad? Pleasse don't flame me if it bad

Vocabulary

_giovani maestri__,_ _Ti ho portato__snack e bevande__= young master I brought snack and drink_

_urusai= shut up_

_ahousi=stupid cow_

_itadakimasu= lets eat_


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry its took me so long anyway my college have been started a week ago and I didn't have time to continuou the story but don't worry this story will be still going

Just don't expect me to update fast

Discalmer:khr is not amino sensei

Chapter 3

Everyone who close to tsuna knows that tsuna had a weakness on for example lambo and ipin who is the youngest members of vongola decimo famiglia,Tsuna pamper them so much since he is become the leader of the most powerful mafia boss in the world

Eventhough Lambo now is officially vongola guardian,but Tsuna insists to let Lambo had a normal education like NORMAL children do,in NORMALschool. Because Tsuna wants Lambo can feel how it's like to learn like everybody else and enjoy his childhood

And so does Ipin,Tsuna let Ipin to decided her future by she she wants to be a normal civilian or continue her job as an assisant,eventhough Tsuna didn't approved her to do that dengerous job and wish Ipin to grow as a normal girl

When Tsuna heard that Ipin want to try to school like other kids,lets said that he is very happy and prepared all things that she would be needed,from school acomodation until place to lived In where Ipin will learn

But when both of them said that they wanted to learn at Namimori middle school,Tsuna was not liked Tsuna didn't agree but there are many others school in Italy that more good and had a better Japan is far away from Italy,Tsuna afraid if something happen with both of them and Tsuna can't protect them

In the end Tsuna agree for them to school in Namimori(much to Hibari delight and pride,and HE SMIRK to Tsuna horror)and Tsuna change Vongola HQ to japan,to his guardian amusment Tsuna was called "Overproctectived father" since then by his own Tsuna just ignored them

Beside he really missed his mother cooking,its not like foods in Italy are bad,its really great really,he had more than hundred chiefs from around the world with different kinds of food. But who can defeted mother agree that no one can cooks as well as mama

The one who the most happy when Tsuna said he wants to re-Located vongola HQ to japan is Yamamoto,he already excited to go back to japan,he always wants to see his old teammate and his old man who still opens sushi restaurant even for 10 years really wants his dad to retired,but Tsuyoshi always declined it he claim he still can work even for one hundred years more

Tsuna not surprisedwhen he heard that he just shook his head while muttering something like "fruit not fall far away from its tree".Yamamoto just laugh it of like usual.

_**Spring,Namimori middle day of school**_

Vongola hideout in Japan seems busy since this morning,Tsuna and the others guardians are sits in table and chattering to each other until Tsuna came with his wears his black suit and his back cape with matching orange his hand he wears black glove with his vongola rings in his finger,he looks gergeous

His eyes are wondering to his guardians, Tsuna looks satisfied when he know all of his guardians all he didn't want his guardians miss their youngest members first day of school.

Above all things Tsuna always prioritize family,whenever he got time,he spends it together with his friends

Lambo and Ipin with their Namimori uniform looks proud and happy,Lambo can't hide his happiness he is grinning all the time until Ipin knocked his head because she said Lambo right now looks idiot when he makes that kind of face

Lambo seems dispointed but happy anyway,he knows that Ipin feels the same way as he can't wait to see his new school and friend,Lambo have went to Namimori middle school for a fewtimes (to brought Tsuna forgotten lunch)

But that was 10 years ago with Hibari as the headmaster and owner of Namimori town,it must changed a with hibari as a leader that infamous of his strucking fear to citizen who dare to disobey his rule

You can said that since Hibari rule the town,citizens of Namimori town struck with actions had been cut in more than half,the other half are either stupid or just moved out to Namimori so they did not know Hibari's ways to rule

But more or less the Namimori town is the safest town you ever seen,no one wants to mess in Namimori because of Hibari himself or because now Namimori is the headquater of the famous Vongola in Japan

After finished their breakfeast Lambo immediately grab his bag and drag Ipin along with him,"Lambo do you need a ride"Tsuna asked worriedly from the the other guardians snickering behind him "Mother hen" they are whispering

Tsuna gave them dead glare to made them shut up,and it's really second all of them shut their mouth tightly,afraid Tsuna will made a living hell out of them

"No need Tsuna-nii I and Ipin will walk,I do not want to make a grand entrance and made all of my friend afraid"Lambo said while he is running with reason is true,after all, all of guardians and Tsuna's cars are lamborgini and the least are of them they import from its original country

It would be amazing if you see someone from middle school ride a car and that said car is imported car,Lambo had changed,he was not the brat from ten years ago and he proud of many years Lambo learn how to control his selfishness because of one accident that made him relize it (you want me to make this a chapter or not ^_^)

In outside Namimori school front gate Lambo and Ipin look stunning,Namimori middle school really has change a lot,they already knew and heard but when you look at it by yourself it different

The sound of bell made both of them wake up from they daydreaming ,in hall many new students sit in the chairs with their parents at the back of the room,they are looking proud at their own really envy at other children who still have parents,he never see his parents and so does Ipin,because they were born in hard life of mafia children

But now they have Tsuna as their big brother , the other guardians as their uncle,and kyouko , haru, and chrome as big sisters. They quite happy as they are not connected by blood,but they love each other like real family

The speech from headmaster is beggining,Lambo can not help but fidgeting in his chair,he is wondering if Tsuna and the others will come on time,seeing how busy they are every time with work and they rarely had a tiime to play together.

But Tsuna made sure to clear all schedules on Sunday just for them,and Lambo very happy about a while Lambo see Ipin with corner of his eyes,Ipin looks like unconfortable like him and try to focus on what headmaster said in front

Not too long each teachers has come out and intoduce themself to new last teacher come in front is Nezu sensei who teaches sains in Namimori middle did not know how come he can still teach here,he still remember that he faked his score ten years ago and iscovered by tsuna

Well anyway it is seems that he never learnt his leason...yet anyway Lambo smirk,lambo crushed a piece of paper and threw it at Ipin,Ipin who feel someone throw her something look her surounded and found lambo smile michsveously and pointed at a ball of paper at her feet

Ipin open it and read it

Looks like this year would be interesting

Lambo


End file.
